


kitty on a rooftop

by SnappleSnapSnake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleSnapSnake/pseuds/SnappleSnapSnake
Summary: "little kitty on a rooftop,all alone without his lady~"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	kitty on a rooftop

_ in the quiet of the night, a lonely cat (white, white, white as the broken moon above) hummed. he wished for the world, he wished for some love, he wished for his lady. _

_ his eyes were blue when they weren’t supposed to be, his hair was white (as powdered as snow) when it should’ve been blonde, his claws were far too sharp. he knew he was imperfect- too powerful, too sad to really be anything more than a lost kitten, the path home too desolate to travel through. _

_ it was so cold. _

_ “...all alone without his lady~” _

_ “chat noir?” a voice cut through the thinness of the air. _

_ it sounded familiar- so, so familiar. a voice that he loved oh-so-dearly, a sweet tune that his ears had yearned for for so long. _

_ chat blanc turned around, tail lashing. and there she was- bluebell eyes so different from his icy blue, so warm compared to his cutting gaze. _

_ he breathed in her sweet scent and knew. this was the world giving him- them- another chance. _

_ the cat (in such a pretty, pretty white) lunged. _

_ (finally, he could have his lady) _

* * *

Marinette woke up, feeling the pain of claws that weren’t there and phantom words tied to her tongue. It was still dark. Tikki was still asleep.

She was all alone.

She tried not to shiver, turning in her sheets and closing her eyes once again- only to jerk awake as soon as her mind drifted. Marinette didn’t really sleep that night.

  
(how could she when ‘ _ my lady, my lady, my lady~’  _ echoed around her head?)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make something longer about Chat Blanc soon.


End file.
